sticky situation
by veronemmahappyface
Summary: what happens when bella hates renee and wants to move in with charlie? epov for now...


**Well I sort of wanted to do something really different and this story came to my mind and I wanted to just…write it.****This is my first story. It is going to be a bit dull but, yeah. Please be nice. Oh! This is in BPOV. Charlie is actually Renee and Renee is Charlie. Just not their personalities, I wanted some of it to be pretty close to the characters and such. Well enough of my babbling. Uh. Here you go.**

"You're gonna have to tell your mom how you feel, honey," Dad says as I try explaining to him why I don't want to stay with Renee any longer.

"Can't you just tell her? I mean you guys argued enough to take-what is it called? Double child custody?- on me. She's always mingling and taking me out with her on her stupid dates because apparently I can't be trusted alone in one stupid house. I just set off one little fire alarm and she cant trust me anymore!! What kind of sh-" I really hate when he cuts me off when I'm about to cuss.

"Watch your mouth. I know she's being unreasonable with you but, you still have to respect her. She's your mother." I know what it's like for my dad to say those things about mom even when she's bashing him behind his back. He still had feelings for my wench of a mom when she left him for the man whore, Phil.

I hate having to stand there and see the pain flash in his eyes. I love my dad. Sure, we don't really like to have our touchy, touchy, moment feelings but, well that's sort of how we are. See, Renee, likes to open up to me, while on the other hand my dad's a dusty, closed book. I get my whole "shut out the whole world" genes from him.

When I was about, 12 or 13, my mom, had explained to me why I was bleeding through, well, you know where. But, on my summers with dad, I usually came home crying because the kids at the park made fun of the way my hair looked, the way I dressed, or even why I had crooked teeth(I got braces soon after, of course). My dad struggled to tell me that, that's how boys' minds worked. They're still young and stupid, is what he could've said but he likes to make things complicated.

"I'm sorry dad."I said "I just hate man surfing with her. She constantly asks me 'which one has the better butt? Whose abs do you like better? Oh! Do you like his biceps or his triceps better? I like me a little muscle man,'" I saw a lift in his cheek, but I guess the moment passed too soon.

"Bells, just put up with her for another week and I'll see what I can do."

"Really?!" I perkily said.

"Really." He confirmed. Although it sounded more like a breathless "really".

When we got to the airport Charlie parked his cruiser close to the entrance of the airport entrance-way. He came with me to get my luggage all checked in and ready to fly out.

"Have a safe trip, uh, kiddo." I noticed his uncomfortable shift as if he were deciding whether to hug me or let me be.

"Uh, yeah thanks, Dad."

"So, I'll see you soon"

"Hey, you'll talk to her right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I guarantee no promises though,"

"I'm not looking for promises. Just some type of release," I said

His husky laugh always makes me giggle.

"We are now boarding flight 16 seats 1-17" the intercom lady announced.

"What flight are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen, Dad. Guess I should inform I'm seat 23 as well?" I persisted.

"Hm. Looks like you better hurry, they'll be seating you soon." He said.

"Yeah, well, okay. Uh, I'll miss you?"Sort of funny how I made it sound like a question.

He came toward me and gave me a hug. We said our goodbyes and he gave me a little shove toward the gateway and insisted he give me a going home present which was a few couple bucks.

As soon as I got settled into my seat, I pulled out my iPod and my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. A book I've been longing to finish but, haven't because of my duties. Haha, duties. I screened through my playlist and found something I fancied to my taste. The unfortunate thing is that as soon as I laid my head back I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
